


Make You Feel Good

by getwaytooinvolved



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwaytooinvolved/pseuds/getwaytooinvolved
Summary: The grin on his face was more than elated, a hand behind his head and body completely relaxed against the tons of pillows and thick covers, legs spread wide apart. “I am having the best day ever” He mumbled.***********Grammy nominations smut that's basically just a blowjob





	Make You Feel Good

The grin on his face was more than elated, a hand behind his head and body completely relaxed against the tons of pillows and thick covers, legs spread wide apart. “I am having the best day ever” He mumbled as he lazily let his gaze trail down your body, the lingerie set you were wearing hugging all of your curves so perfectly. He shifted his legs when you crawled on the bed on your hands and knees, wanting to reach down and adjust his rapidly growing cock, but he quickly decided against it as you slowly let your hands run up the inside of his thighs. Biting his bottom lip, he groaned lowly as you skipped his crotch completely and instead moved your hands to the buttons of his shirt he had put on for the spontaneous dinner his crew had organized.

Your knees were digging into the mattress on either side of his thighs as you teasingly slow popped the buttons open, each new one revealing a bit more of his soft skin and perfectly muscled torso. He leaned forward, his lips immediately placing kisses along the cup of your bra that usually had you weak for him while you undid the last button and pushed the shirt aside. Fingertips trailing up to his chest, you let yourself marvel at the fact that he was all yours before you placed your hands flat on his chest and pushed him back against the pillows. He chuckled but didn’t resist, amused eyes looking up to you, though they fluttered shut when you leaned down to pepper kisses along his neck.

His hands reached for you, but the second he touched your bare waist in the lightest touch your hands wrapped around his wrists, pulling him away and pinning his arms against the mountain of pillows behind him instead. Grinning, he couldn’t stop the gasp as you lightly nibbled on his collar bones. “Honey” He murmured, hands curling into fists as your lips slowly trailed down his chest in soft pecks. “What’re you doing?”

He hissed in surprise when you gently bit one of his nipples, eyes opening and looking down on you with baffled eyes. “Just wanna make my man feel good” You mumbled against his skin, his deep groan filling the quiet room.

“Fuck” He muttered and didn’t move his hands when you let go of his wrists. He swallowed heavily and tilted his head back with closed eyes as you tugged on his belt, taking your sweet time to undo his jeans and pull the zipper down while your lips had reached his lower stomach. His muscles tensed as you placed soft kisses along the waistband of his jeans, his body jerking in surprise when your hand finally placed on his crotch. He mumbled something you didn’t understand, his hips lifting off the bed a little to grind his still covered length against your palm.

He wriggled in obvious excitement as you tugged his tight jeans off his legs, his eyes furrowed in concentration as he tried to help, but just like every other time they got stuck around his ankles again and he groaned in impatience while kicking them off, your soft giggle barely reaching him. “Shawn, relax” You cooed as you settled between his legs, your hands placed on his thighs in a light touch that drove him insane, the muscles twitching under your palms. “We got all night”

The displeased frown on his face clearly told you that he was not in the mood to have you drag this on forever and that made you grin widely. Leaning over him, your hands placed on his chest for balance as you captured his lips in a tender kiss that he immediately deepened, his hands once again reaching for you and this time you let him. His fingers dug into your waist and he broke the kiss with a deep moan as you let your nails lightly scratch down his chest in a way that always gave him goosebumps. Head pushing back against the pillows and spine arching, he shivered when you traced a single finger along his happy trail before he gasped your name, his head lifting to look at you. Your eyes were on his while you mouthed at his boxer briefs, your tongue pushing against the tip with the perfect amount of pressure to have him furrowing his eyebrows in pleasure while he tightly bit his lip to hold back another sound. “Baby…”

“Just let me show you how proud I am of you?” You whispered, his cock visibly twitching beneath his underwear.

“Fuck, yes. Of course” He breathed and reached a hand up to tangle it into his hair as you finally tugged his boxers off. His hand twitched to reach down and give himself some relief, but before he could even attempt to act on it your mouth was right there, hovering above his flushed length that rested on his abdomen. Giving him a smirk, you blew cold air from the base to the tip, taking in the way he squirmed and mumbled your name, his free hand tugging on the sheets. _“Oh, shit”_

The moan got stuck in his throat as your lips finally wrapped around the head, his mouth opened without a sound coming out as you twirled your tongue around the flushed skin, watching him for a moment longer before you let your eyes fall closed and completely concentrated on pleasuring him. One of his hands immediately landed on the back of your head as you took him deeper into your mouth and hollowed your cheeks, long fingers tangling into your hair and body squirming beneath you.

His hips lightly rocked off the bed, silently encouraging you to go further- knowing exactly that you could. He realized a second too late that your hands didn’t place on his hips like you usually did to keep him from moving, his eyes widening and teeth tugging on his bottom lip as he experimentally thrust into your mouth in a slow movement. Groaning softly when you didn’t stop him, he lightly tugged on your hair like he needed to get your attention. “Gonna let me-” He didn’t even finish his sentence when you hummed around his shaft, going back to sucking on his tip while he tangled his other hand into your hair, too.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, he mumbled all kinds of incoherent things under his breath while he slowly thrust into your mouth, eyes lazy as he watched you take him so perfectly, pretty lips wrapped around his cock and dark eyes looking up to him. “So good for me” He whispered and untangled a hand from your hair to caress your cheek instead, thumb brushing over the spot where your cheek hollowed out. He knew exactly how far he could go without pushing your limits- though he often liked to test them when he was sure that you were up for it, trying to see if you managed to take more of him.

Letting his head fall back against the pillows, he inhaled deeply and stopped his movements earlier than you had expected, a silent sign for you to take over. Wrapping your hand around his base, you didn’t miss a beat as you immediately moved your head to the pace he had gone before, making sure to swipe your tongue over his slit on every move upwards and occasionally moaning around him. You had him squirming and panting below you within less than two minutes, your name falling from his lips over and over in breathless moans.

He whined in protest when you pulled away, his length twitching and his head lifting to look at you, trying not to glare at you. “Fuck, don’t stop”

Giving him a smirk, you slowly licked a trail along his shaft while you kept your eyes on him, your hand pumping him while you twirled your tongue around his tip again. “Where do you want to come?”

The question had him forget how to breathe for a moment, cheeks flushing even more than they already were. He contemplated it, his hand combing through your hair while you lazily sucked on his tip. His eyes moved from your lips, to your face, to your boobs before he sighed and lightly tugged on your bottom lip with his thumb. “Down your throat. ‘wanna see you swallowing all of it”

Chuckling, you lowered your head again and made sure to completely blow his mind this time. You pulled all the moves that had him gasping and moaning, working him closer and closer. He was panting by the time you took him even deeper, his eyes that had been closed shooting open and staring at you as his tip touched the back of your throat. Though before you could gag around him he quickly pulled you back, his length throbbing against your tongue and hot spurts of his cum shooting down your throat just a second later.

He wanted to watch, but his eyes closed on their own accord while his head tilted back. You worked him through it, his whimpers filling the room while he couldn’t stop his hips from lightly rocking off the bed again. You pulled back once you were sure that you had gotten every drop out of him, his eyes opening just in time to see you swallowing. He sighed softly as you placed a kiss on his tip before you sat up straight. “Fuck” He mumbled followed by a giggle. “What’re you gonna do if I actually win?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
